vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (Telltale)
Summary John Doe a.k.a The Joker is a minor character in Batman: The Telltale Series and a major one in it's sequel Batman: The Enemy Within. He is either a supporting protagonist or the main antagonist depending on the player's choices. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | At least 9-B Name:'''John Doe, The Joker '''Origin: Batman: The Telltale Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his Mid-20s Classification: Criminal | Vigilante | Supervillian Powers and Abilities: Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Proficient psychiatrist, Skilled manipulator, Skilled with knives and crowbars, Highly charismatic, Genius Intelligence | Same as before but to much higher extents, Skilled with smoke bombs, grappling hooks, "Joker-rangs", and bombs, Explosion Manipulation with Custom Bombs, Stealth Expert, Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Bombs, Expert Marksman, Possibly Rage Power (Was able to overwhelm and nearly kill an injured Bane when enraged, outfought several agents in a fit of rage) | Same as base but to much higher extents, Poison Manipulation with SANCTUS Virus, Skilled in psychological torture, Expert Trapsman Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to stagger Bane with a kick, it should be noticed that this version of Bane is a fair bit stronger than Batman) | At least Wall level (Kicked down a giant smokestack, capable of slightly hurting a highly amped Bane who could shrug off hits from Batman and can survive getting run over by a car or crushed with a giant smokestack) | At least Wall level (Can fight evenly with Batman even while being stabbed in multiple places with batarangs.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can observe a fight between Catwoman and Batman without any difficulty) | Subsonic+ (Can keep up with Batman, Dodged a bullet at point blank range) | Subsonic+ (Can keep pace with Batman) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to the rest of The Pack) | At least Wall level (Survived a several foot drop into Gotham Bay, Can take hits from a heavily amped Bane who can break Batman's wrist with ease and punch through brick walls like they are made of paper) | At least Wall level (Should be much stronger than before, can take an absolutely brutal beating from Batman) Stamina: Unknown | High (Can contend with a heavily-amped Bane immediately after saving Batman from a bunch of Agency agents and can help him fight off the entirely of The Pack at once not long after) | High (Can pull off several terrorist attacks in a single night) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, several kilometers with equipment | Standard melee range, several kilometers with equipment. Standard Equipment: Knife, crowbar, his cellphone | Several knives, Several "Joker-rangs", smoke grenades, grapling hook with charp teeth attatched, C4 explosives | Several firearms, explosives, and toxins. Intelligence: Genius (Figured out Batman's identity, can become comparably skilled to Batman with just a few days of practice, somehow knew the entirity of Lady Arkham's backstory despite being locked up in Arkham Asylum for as long as he can remember, able to identify his own psychological problems and can see the psychological problems of others.) Weaknesses: Prone to bipolar mood swings, has a hard time letting things go, can easily snap at small things if sufficently pressed (such as flying into a murderous rage when being accused of a killing he didn't commit), is completely obsessed with Batman. Feats: *Killed several Agency agents in a fit of rage while in Base form. *Discovered Batman's identity. *Can keep up with Batman regardless of what route is chosen. Key: John Doe | Same Stitch (Vigilante) | Same Stitch (Villain) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Clowns Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-villains Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9